


Let Me Touch Your Hair

by youxiaotu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, honestly did this make sense, i didnt proofread tbh, this took more than a month what th ehell, this was rushed i just wanted to delete my files, yeah i started this draft in march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Dinghao tries to prove that he isn't scared of Linkai.





	Let Me Touch Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> [!] this was written back in march and linkai still had his previous hairdo. I kinda rushed this bc im cleaning my files up and didnt want more docs rotting in my wip folder skdfaskjdf

Even Linkai's hair is scary aside from that scary aura that often surrounds him (and the rest of his group of friends).

Zhangjing and Chaoze would always, always make fun of him for being so scared of Linkai just because of that and he hates it- He hates the fact that the other two would go as far as trying to make him do so many things that would either put him in danger of getting hit by the boy or worse, along with his friends that looks like a bunch of delinquents for their entertainment. The thought makes him scared, but today is not one of those days, he tells himself. He's decided that he will touch Linkai's hair no matter what happens.

He's not a coward.

Dinghao had his regrets immediately when he realizes that it wasn't an easy task. He tries to reach the younger's head to finally complete his mission when the guy that strongly resembles Huba points at him and Linkai turns around.

"Hi." The boy was grinning, eyes slightly forming crescents as he waves at him. Dinghao froze on his spot for a moment before falling down butt first and scrambling away. He wanted to scream so badly that moment, but doing so would bring everyone's attention- Not that he's not having enough right now and people are probably talking about him for acting like a weirdo.

And he's probably right about that, given that both Zhangjing and Chaoze were laughing at him the moment he bumps onto them.

He goes back to class even more determined than he was earlier, this time he will make sure to touch Linkai's hair. Zhangjing and Chaoze could no longer laugh at him for being a coward ever again.

\--

Track and field is one of the things that Dinghao hates the most since first, he hates anything that involves him being under the sun for more than anything else, and second is that he hates running, nothing can make him run- not even their Physical Ed teacher can but he's doing it for the sake of fulfilling his so-called mission. No huba, no other friends, no one that would betray him and/or notify Linkai of his presence and it was the only class that the both of them shares. That will give him a better chance at at least touching his hair, right?

"You're joining class today, I see." Linong, the boy with that blinding bright smile approaches him, Dinghao can't believe that the said boy is still smiling when it's three in the afternoon, in the middle of the field and it's so hot that he could probably boil eggs if he puts a pot full of water and uncooked eggs on the ground right now.

He gives the boy a nod, and lets the boy continue speaking. "Mr. Wang has given up on you. But the other Mr. Wang seems not to. He still asks if you'd attend classes sometimes." He gives the boy a confused look, more of a confused frown, wanting the younger to tell him details but the boy just gives him another one of his bright smiles before he runs off as their teacher, Mr. Wang approaches.

Linong's statement obviously got him thinking as of which Mr. Wang he meant, trying to remember all the Wangs he know but all he remembers is Wang Ziyi from the Soccer team and he's pretty sure that both Xukun and Zhengting (both top students) will tear his limbs off if he even tries to look at someone else other than either of them.

After a while, he shakes the question off his mind, and (miraculously) listened and lined up along with the rest of the class.

They were separated in four, and being one of the first people to run just annoys Dinghao. That means that he's way smaller, and he might not even get to touch Linkai's hair again. Saves him from embarrassment, yet he feels like he's failed his mission for today.

It was till the said boy volunteers to run first in the last minute. He smiles at Dinghao and starts running when the starting gun fires. He starts running behind him, currently placed third next to Quanzhe, who's pretty much walking rather than running.

Linkai's hair was only an arm away, competition has been long forgotten when he decides to swerve just so he'd be behind the boy. Dinghao ignores his groupmates yelling at him to go back to his lane and carries on with his mission. He reaches out to touch the boy's hair but Linkai stops, and turns around to look at him.

"Hi" And he smiles once again. And that's where Dinghao trips and ends up falling on the ground right in front of the guy he's scared of, or is he even scared of him? Honestly, Dinghao doesn't know anymore.

\--

He can't believe it, he's so close to succeeding yet here he is, in the nurse's room, and more scared than ever while Linkai is putting a bandage on his new wound.

"I heard you're scared of me." He murmurs as he fixes the bandage, flattening the sides of the adhesive. "Am I really that scary?" He asks, looking up at him and Dinghao swears he's not blushing, he swears his heart is not skipping a beat and he most definitely swears he's not panicking right at this moment even if it's the exact opposite.

"Y-You're not, just... I don't know. Cool?" Dinghao thinks he just melted on his spot when Linkai pets his head, that same smile on his face. "Nah. I understand if people are scared. Jing-ge told me you're scared of me too." He frowns at the mention of the older, he knows he can't trust him after he and Chaoze told the whole school of his huge crush on Huang Xinchun a year ago.

"Well, I hate him.They all like bullying me, you know. Especially because of that." He pouts. There was a slight silence as he watches Linkai finish fixing the bandage before the boy stands up.

"Then you gotta call me when they do." Linkai gives him a smile. He nods and thinks that it's the right time to finish his little task.

"Then you'll let me touch your hair, right?" He asks after a moment of hesitation. Dinghao somehow expects Linkai to fight him in any way- punch him or something but Linkai just grabs both his hands and makes him pat his head. Perhaps he blushed a little at the sudden action.

The door opens and the same person who resembles Huba from earlier enters.

"Wang Linka-"

Oh.

"-i Oh my god I'm so sorry. Did i disturb your heart-to-heart talk with him? Shit sorry I didn't know you're talking- confessing to your crush oh my go-"

_Oh._

"Shut up, Xingjie, I'll be there in a moment."

Oh, so he's that Mr. Wang.

"-d when are you guys gonna get marri-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, XINGJIE!" Linkai takes his shoe off and aims at Xingjie, face now a deep red. Dinghao decides it's due to embarrassment because man, getting exposed is embarrasing.

"-ed. OKAY I'M SO SORRY DON'T THROW THAT!"

That, That was a lot to take in. He just wanted to prove that he isn't scared of Linkai, but he didn't imagine the day to end this way.

"Cute." He mumbles to himself, maybe a little bit too loudly that Linkai facepalms before covering his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @3_05hua.  
> honestly idk what i wrote gbye me


End file.
